Just a Bit Early
by GundamGal
Summary: Rated for Language. PRNS&PRDT combined with a brand spankin new team of rangers. Not the typical new ranger theme. Different dimensions, an evil warlord, demons and fallen angels, it's quite the story.
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This, of course, is the classic new ranger team, with old ranger team, love and romance, and death and crapola. Whatever. Point is, if you like that sort of stuff, keep reading. If you don't, please stop now. I don't take kindly to flaming. Ok. Here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, or Dino Thunder, or anything asociated with power rangers. I do, however, own the Anibattle Rangers, and their associated ties, bonds, etc. And I own Charken and his associated minions, the Crare etc....

Enough Disclaimer. Oh yeah. This story takes place during the Dino Thunder Rangers, right after Trent joins the team. Pairings consist of: ConnerKira, ToriBlake, HunterOC, and maybe something else will pop up later.

Just A Bit Early

Chapter 1: A Change of Scenery.

"Dude. Ok. Isn't it like, customary for people, who like, invite you to meet them, to show up?" Dustin shoved the stick he was playing with into the ground and groaned, running a hand through his brown locks, "And today was our day off too!"

Shane shook his head and settled down from his pacing, taking a seat on a nearby rock. Smoothing out his black pants, he shrugged, "We were early Dustin. They're only three or four minutes late. Dude, relax."

"But I was going to practice my freestyle today!" He whined, childishly, as always.

"Dustin. Chill. When Blake and Hunter say they'll be here, they'll be here. Blake doesn't lie." Tori yawned softly, "Although, it is awfully early. Maybe they slept in." The blonde haired girl glanced across the sand and into the sea where the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Hey guys." Sure enough, Hunter's voice range clear. His brother and him had snuck up on them during their little conversation. They hadn't heard any of it except Tori's last comments, "Teachers don't sleep in, remember?"

"Biker's do though. Sorry we're sort of late. Hunter had to shove me out of bed. My race yesterday was totally brutal." Blake smiled slightly at the sight of Tori. Even after all this time, they had yet to express their true feelings. With Blake touring as a Factory Blue racer, and Tori as a full time Wind Ninja Teacher, they didn't have much time to see eachother.

Dustin stood and brushed off his yellow attire, before walking over and giving Hunter a little shove, "Too bad you didn't continue as a racer. Factory Blue is missing out."

"Yeah, well, I find teaching's a bit more exciting. I get to see how many students as just as stupid as you are Dustin." He smirked back at the brown haired, brown eyed boy, "I think you just might be one of a kind."

"Hey! I'll have you know---" He was interrupted by a slightly impatient Shane.

"So what are we here for?"

Hunter glanced around, as if checking to see if they were alone, before he dropped the backpack he was carrying from his shoulders and bent down, fishing around in it for a moment. He withdrew a small black velvet sack, and from that, he pulled out a small black marble. No bigger than the size of a large grape.

"A marble? You dragged us down here to see a marble?" Shane grimaced, "And I thought you guys were intelligent or something."

"Maybe they lost the others of the set and like, need us to help find them." Dustin pointed out, "Like a quest of something."

"I'm so sure Dustin. They lost their marbles... Right. Rates right up there with us saving the world. What a mission. Seriously, what's this about Hunter?" Tori peered at the object in question.

The tall blonde glanced towards Blake, and his bro started the small tale, "Well, you see, I was kind of, walking through the woods you know, just for the fun of it. I like to go think on my own some times. So, I was walking, and I see what looks like a fight going on. Of course, ranger instincts kick in, and I run forward to help." He paused a moment, as if to dramatize the story, "There was some girl, or I guess it was a girl, since I didn't really get to see her face, fighting these weird creatures, like half wolf and half snake, standing on two legs and stuff. I go to hit one, to help her out, and my hand just goes right through it."

"Was it a ghost or something?" Tori inquired.

He shrugged and rubbed his head, "I don't know. The fight lasted a couple more seconds, before the girl turned to me, and tossed the marble at me. She didn't even say a word or anything. Then they all vanished."

"So, Blake brought me the marble, and we wanted to get Cam to check it out. However, since he's out of the country at the moment, we thought you guys would be the next best bet." Hunter explained.

"Hey, can I see it?" Dustin reached his hand out eagerly.

Hunter shrugged, "Yeah. Whatever. Just don't drop it." Ironic last words.

Sure enough, as Hunter went to give it to the yellow clad boy, Dustin fumbled with his butter fingers, and the marble dropped.

Yeah, slow mo time, as everyone's eyes followed the marble in it's slow descent towards the ground. They didn't have time to even think before it smacked into the sand, a brilliant flash of light occurred, and then the explosion which rocked the surrounding area and left a gigantic, twenty meter hole where the former rangers stood.

Or used to stand. They had vanished, not even the slightest trace left.

"Oh c'mon Kira! I said I was sorry!" Conner whined behind her. He had been appologizing for the last half hour, and the blonde still refused to talk to him. Ethan and Trent trailed slowly behind, careful not to get in the way of the dueling duo.

The yellow ranger suddenly twirled around and placed her hands on her hips, "You knew that gig meant everything to me, and then you had to go and smash my guitar with one of your lame fighting techniques! Now I'm late for the show, and I don't have ANYTHING to play with."

"Dude! I'll buy you a new guitar, I swear." Conner sighed and rubbed his head, "Look, all I can do is say I'm sorry, and replace what I broke. It's up to you to forgive me. Even if I wanted to take my actions back, I couldn't alright? So can you please, calm down?"

"Woah. Deep for the dumb jock, huh?" Ethan prodded Trent, and the male beside him shrugged.

He hadn't been very talkative since yesterday, when he had made the instant reformation from bad to good. Conner had noticed, and was really beginning to grow on edge. He was still rather tense about Trent. For two reasons.

Kira groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Taking a deep breath, she grumbled to herself, "Ok. breath. Calm. I can do this." Sighing, she dropped her arms, "I'm sorry Conner. I'm just really on edge lately, and your little diasco didn't help. I forgive you. After all, I'm sure Hayley has a spare guitar I can use, well, hopefully."

The red ranger looked relieved.

"However, that doesn't get you off the hook of buying me a new one. We're going shopping, right after I play. Better have your credit card ready." She offered him a slight smirk, and took off again.

Ethan wandered up and prodded Conner in the side, "That was close, huh?"

"Yeah. It was. I really screwed up."

"You're just lucky Kira's so nice." The boy in blue snickered, before starting forward again, "But let's not keep her from her audience any longer, ok?"

"Uh. Guys."

Both sets of eyes shot towards Trent, who only pointed back up ahead of them, towards Kira. All eyes turned to see the yellow ranger, standing there with a shock ridden face, as fierce looking canine-snake mixed creatures fought ahead of her. What were they fighting? Some person clothed in black clothing.

They took off running.

Conner, as always, the impulsive one, lunged into the midst of it all and began attacking, trying to save the human, of course. Unfortunately, he was doing no good, as his fists went right through the creatures. Backing off, he came to regroup with the others.

"What the hell are they?" Kira's eyes widened at the fight.

"I don't know, but I had no effect on them, whatsoever."

At that moment, the figure in black lunged out of the small grouping, and for once they could see the shape of the body. It was a woman, well, most likely a woman, and she was heading directly for them, while digging in some pouch of hers. As she passed them by at a flat run, she tossed a black marble up into the air, directly at Conner.

Of course, like idiots, not saying they are, the rangers simply stood and stared as the marble fell, again, in slow motion. Upon contact with the ground, so formed the large black gaping crater, and so vanished the Dino Thunder Rangers.

"Oof!" Tori coughed out as Dustin landed heavily on her. With a shove, she sent him rolling, and just as she managed to stand, yet another person landed on her. Blake. There was no surprise when she failed to shove him away.

Hunter and Shane were already standing, brushing themselves off, when they finally took a look at their surroundings. It was the exact same beach they had been on before....well, sorta. The sand, instead of the light tan it had always been, was now a dark, nearly black color, and the water was a faded, purplish red. As if tons of gallons of blood had been poured into it.

"Dude. Ummm... Where are we?" Dustin rubbed his head.

"I don't know." Blake had rolled off Tori, and helped her to her feet.

"You're exactly where you were before. Well, before you dropped your marble, that is."

All eyes suddenly twirled to catch sight of the five people nearby. The one who had spoken, was a teenage male, standing there dressed entirely in black. He was tall, about Shane's height, with short, blond streaked black hair, and amber colored eyes.

His companions? Well, the two closest to him were both male as well. The one on his right side was dressed in deep red and black. Like the color of dried blood. His hair was long, to his chin, and bleached white, jagged ends colored the same red he wore. His eyes? A mocking ice blue. The one on his left was brown haired, brown eyed, wearing a dark green shirt and some black slacks.

And the last two? Well those were the ones that caught everyones attention. The first was a tall, slender female, nearly Hunter's height. She was donned in baggy black pants and a tight gray shirt, black sleeves extending to cover her arms. Her hair was a medium brown, extending to her shoulders, and her eyes were a light hazel. However, what caused them to stare, and refuse to utter any words, were the huge wings extending from her back. Not just any wings. No, there was something horribly wrong with these. Take a dragons wing as an example. Her wings looked just like those, only without the skin stretching in between. Basically, they were just black bones protruding from her flesh.

Her companion was almost just as weird looking. Dressed in a black shirt and baggy black pants with a fire decal printed upon them, he seemed fairly normal, aside from his brilliant orange hair, like the crayon color orange, and his shocking red eyes. Oh yeah, and don't forget the black scales that peppered his skin, and the matching snake winding itself around his neck.

The first male to have spoken frowned slightly at their stares, before shrugging, "I forgot that these guys have never seen angels or demons before. Pity."

"Wah.. Wah...." Shane was gaping.

"Dude. That's incredible. That girls got like, bones on her back, and that dudes like some sorta snake guy."

"Wow. He's got a knack for the obvious." The white haired, red donned male snickered at Dustin.

"Who are you guys?" Hunter finally had the sense to stand in a defensive mode. His companions quickly followed suit.

The leader, or so they guessed, smirked, "Finally. Introduction time. Well then, my names Cole. The white haired guy beside me is Dray, and this brown haired dude to my left is Mike. Those two behind us, well, as you can see, they aren't quite human. Sarah over there is the former angel of death, and her brother, well, adopted brother any way, is a Lao demon. A Half snake, fire elemental dude. He goes by Acacious. All together, we're known as the Anibattle Rangers."

Jaws dropped. A customary shocked look. Blake stammered, "Rangers?"

"Yes yes, we're all aware of your shock, since you too used to be rangers. You're not exactly on an entirely different dimension you know. Ours is based off yours, with just a couple of twists. If you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly home."

"Yeah. We saw that." Tori ran a hand through her hair, "So if you're rangers, you're good guys, right?"

"You could say that." Mike spoke up, "We fight the so called evil dudes of this place, trying to save this pathetic world. Although, we don't exactly enjoy it."

Dray yawned, and crossed his arms, "Bbboorrriinnggg."

"Don't enjoy it? What do you mean? Where are we?"

"Earth." Sarah finally spoke up, and made her way to the front, "Earths parallel reality. You guys ever had nightmares before?"

"Uh. Yeah. Everyone does." Shane stated, matter-o-factly.

"Well, this is the place those nightmares get sent. Literally. This is a dream world. A plane of non existance, and yet we exist. We're real, yet everything else you see isn't. We're here to fight a battle for people that don't even fucking breath for themselves." Acacious wandered up, to finish off what his sister had started.

"Acacious, if you interrupt me one more time, I'm seriously going to kill you. Understand?" She hissed at him.

"Right right." He backed away, hands raised in a surrender mode. Then glancing at the rangers, he shrugged, "She's a little moody ever since she lost her job and her feathers were stripped from her wings. Piss her off, and she'll totally go on a killing spree."

"Aca...."

"Sorry!" He yelped, and dodged her fist just in time.

Hunter frowned, "So you guys fight the fears of others? But how did you get here?"

"We got brought here by some sick demon bitch, who wants to see us destroyed."

"Hey! Don't diss my mom like that!" Acacious smacked Dray upside the head, and immediately they were in an all out brawl.

Cole shook his head, "You'll have to excuse those two. Acacious is still a bit upset over the whole mother wanting to kill him thing, and Dray is just an idiot."

"Can we wrap this up? We're still expecting four more." Sarah glanced at the watch adorning her wrist, "Plus, it's getting about time for Charken's creatures to start showing up."

"Yeah yeah. Let's get going to the next crater, and wait for the others."

"Wait, what others?" Tori asked.

Mike glanced at her, "We sent Eve to go collect the four newest rangers, since you five lost your morphing powers not to long ago. She should have been back by now, after having delivered the marble, so we should be expecting the other four pretty soon."

"Woah. Wait. Newest rangers? There's more rangers?" Blake's jaw dropped, "Since when?"

"Since, like, a couple months ago dude. You guys don't ever want to news do you?" Dray snapped, as he managed to shove Acacious off of him, and snarled at the demon, "Fuck off already you bastard! Whether you like it or not, your mother fucking sent us here."

"ENOUGH!" Sarah lashed at the two, and instantly they calmed down, nearly shrinking back in fear. She sighed and rubbed her head, before flashing a small smile at the others, "Well, let's get going."

They managed to arrive at exactly the right time. With a brilliant flash of light, the four Dino Thunder rangers were dumped unceremoniously into a pile infront of them.

"Get off of me!" Kira gave Conner a shove, and managed to squeeze out from underneath them all. Amongst the twisted pile of bodies, she dragged Ethan out, and Trent stood, offering his hand to Conner. No surprise came when Conner refused the hand and stood himself.

"Right on schedule." Sarah grinned at the new arrivals, "Heyas." She frowned when all she got were stares. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, "Damn wings. That's all anyone ever sees."

"Guys, is it just me, or is theresome girl with like, bones coming out of her back, standing infront of us?" Kira pointed a shaky finger at Sarah.

The brown haired female groaned, "Nice work Sherlock. What's next? Going to notice the dude with the black scales? Why don't you start with where you are, and what you're doing here. Those are always great questions."

"Wow. Dude. The newest power rangers! Hey guys!" Dustin waved excitedly.

"Sarah!"

All heads suddenly shot towards the side as a girl clad in black lunged forward, breathing heavily. With black hair and green eyes, and stunningly white skin, she was a sight to behold, ragged looking, and bleeding.

"Crare. Heading this way. We need to get moving, now."

"Gotcha. Cole?"

"I'm on it." The male closed his eyes and pressed his hands together. Then, with a sudden snap, they were instantly transferred to a new position. Atop a cliff was a small campsite overlooking the land. Now they could really see what the new world looked like.

It was massive, as far as the eye could see. At places, the modern buildings were torn down, cracked and leveled, as the ground seeped in oil, blood, fire and dead bodies. At other places, the buildings were black, and amongst their brilliance laid a single castle, the exact same color. Monsters of all hideous sizes and colors roamed the area, destroying, maiming, and chasing screaming children, adults, and even old people. Yet none dare venture near the castle. The sky was ablaze, not literally of course, but painted the colored of newly spilt blood. The place was a madhouse. A dream from one's mind so twisted, that insanity was all they could have ever known.

"Not exactly a pretty picture." Sarah yawned, and settled down on a nearby rock, "Sit. Don't worry, the monsters can't harm you at the moment. Dray set up a protective forcefield, and we are quite capable of defending ourselves if and when the time comes."

Everyone promptly sat, finding a place on the ground, rocks, logs or even the occasional chair.

"First, let's get through the introductions. Since you seem to be so good at it Cole, go ahead."

Cole shrugged, and leaned back in his chair, "I'm Cole, duh. The white and red haired dude is Dray. The brown haired one in green is Mike. Acacious is the one over there with the scales. Whatever you do, don't mention his mother, or the fact he's a demon, or he'll want to demonstrate his demoness on you. Eve over there is the one who was sent to get you all. As you can see, she's not exactly human. Well, maybe you didn't know that. Anyway, she's a half mortal, half illusionist. If you want to know what this is, ask her. And finally, our almighty leader, not that she likes that title in anyway, Sarah, the former angel of death." He glanced at their still dumbfounded faces.

"Ok then. You four, the Dino Thunder Rangers.... Want to introduce yourself to the Wind and Thunder ninjas, please?"

"Uh...Ummm..." Kira blinked a moment, before assuming the responsibility and standing, "I'm Kira, and since you already seem to know we're rangers, I'm the yellow one. Conner over there is red, Ethan is blue, and Trent is the white one." She said, pointing at each one.

"Great." Sarah shot the antsy Conner a glance, "And we're not enemies, so stop fidgeting. Ninja's, time for your introduction."

Tori calmly stood, "Well, we used to be rangers, but I guess we passed on that title. I'm Tori, Blue Water Ninja. Shane's the Red Air Ninja, Dustin the Yellow Earth Ninja, and Those two over there are the Thunder Ninjas, Blake being Navy and Hunter as Crimson." She pointed out the respective owners of the colors, before sitting back down again.

Sarah stretched idly and leaned forward, "Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why you're here, what this place is, who we are...etc...Atleast, some of you are. To begin with, you're here because we need your help."

End of chapter one. Long I guess. Please read, review, leave comments about what you think was good or bad, or what I could improve on, but please, no flaming. I don't take kindly to it. Thanks. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. 100 years!

Ok then. Here's the second chapter. More explanation and stuff, so the fi hasn't really started rolling yet. It will soon, action starts in chapter three, and so does the romance and drama and angst etc. Everything a good fic needs.

Jenny: Thanks for the first review. I'll try to get the chapters out faster for yas n.n

Jorgitosbabe: Glad you think the fic's so great. I am to please.

Funk in Fishnet: Love your login name. Yeah, I thought the fight scene was funny. Don't worry, there will be more of Dray and Acacious fighting.

amethyst8: Thanks for the advice. I myself thought it was a little redundant. I'll ty to tone it down n.n

Just a Bit Early

Chapter 2: 100 years?!?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Our help?" echoed nine voices in unision.

"Yeah. We need you to help us kill some lacky of that bitch that put us here, so we can finally go home." Dray adjusted his position on the nearby tree.

"God dammit Dray! I told you to fucking quit bagging on my mom!" Acacious snarled, turning to face the white haired male.

Dray sent him a cocky glance, sly smile crawling across his maw, "Oh yeah? I can't believe you're still defending her after all these years. What are you, some freaking pansy mommas boy?"

"UGH!" Acacious lunged at him, tackling the crimson clad boy to the ground. Off they were again, in another brawl.

Sarah groaned, "Please excuse them. Dray has fun pissing Acacious off. Ever since their nasty break up, they haven't exactly gotten along well." Before they could say anything, she clarified her last sentence, "Yes. They are gay. If you have a problem with that, then keep it to yourself."

That shut a few questioning mouths.

"Ummm. Excuse me... But before we get all into detail and stuff... Exactly how long have you been here? Dray over there mentioned years." Tori pointed out.

Mike stepped forward, and slipped into a seatedposition next to Sarah, "Well, We've only been here for about five years, that includes myself, Cole, Eve, and Dray. Acacious has been here about twenty, and Sarah here has been around this place for a 100."

"A hundred?" Hunter frowned, "Not to mention, you guys like, look our age."

"Sarah's immortal, so she doesn't change. Acacious is a demon, so he doesn't either, and since Eve doesn't technically exist, she doesn't age. Mike, Dray and I, well, we haven't aged at all for some reason. The only one we can think of is that Charken and Falissi want to keep us alive so they can torture us more." Cole spoke up, as he leaned back in his chair.

"I totally exist Cole. Just not in your way." Eve sent him a mock glare, "Don't forget, I could easily call on Lana to kick your ass."

"Yeah yeah."

"Lana?" Shane questioned.

Sarah sighed, "Look, before this goes any further, since I'm sick of answering questions, let's get to the point. As you've been told, we're rangers. I was brought here originally 100 years ago, because of Charken. I will explain that sometime later. This was supposed to be my own little private torture room, where Falissi, Acacious's mom, could watch me die a slow, lonely death. I managed to dissapoint her again and again. I'm not that easy to kill." She paused a moment, "So she shoved Acacious here, since she found out he was gay and all. She's quite the bitch, from what you have probably gathered. Needless to say, it was the company I needed to strive."

"And since Sarah and Aca were doing so well, she decided to drag us all into the picture. Eve because she represented a challenge, and humans, since we're easiest to kill."

"Wait. A hundred years? You've been here a hundred years?" Kira gaped.

Rubbing her head, both shoulders slumped, "Don't remind me. It hasn't exactly been a piece of cake. Acacious has only been here for twenty, so I was alone for eighty. Not exactly a dream come true. Uh, pardon the pun."

"Fortunately for us, since Sarah has been here so long, she's figured out many ways to manipulate this dream world." Mike cut in, "For example, she can conjur up food, clothes, accessories, bedding, forcefields, and even heal our wounds when need be."

"Anyway, if I can continue without being interrupted." Sarah shot Mike a glare, "When the rest of the crew joined Acacious and I five years ago, I discovered something that changed us all. For the better, I guess. You see, I had carried around a charm bracelet for the longest time, and as soon as all of us grouped together, it suddenly exploded, and each of us found eachother in possession of an amulet with the charm placed inside." She dragged hers out from underneather her shirt and showed them the small black gem on a silver chain. Inside it rested a charm shaped as a velociraptor.

"We each took on the power of an animal. I kept the utahraptor, Mike took the cerberus, Cole and the felinix, Eve and the unicorn, Acacious and the drake, and Dray gained pheonix. These powers enabled us to 'morph' as you term it, and to call upon our newest companions. They are in place of your so-called zords, which we do not possess. However, we don't get many gigantic sized monsters around here. Plus, when we 'morph' we don't exactly re-appear in spandex."

"Wait a second. How come, if you're trapped here, that you know all about our world?" Finally, a decent question from Conner.

Ever stepped forward, "As an illusionist, my body is half ghost, if you may. I am able to phase between dimensions for a short time, which is how I was able to give you those marbles. That's what Cole meant as me not existing. I don't exactly breath, or have a heartbeat." She smiled slightly, "But I can be destroyed, and injured, as you can see." She traced a scabbed over cut upon her cheek.

"Hey Sarah. How about a presentation?" Dray sided next to her, rubbing a bruise forming upon his right cheek. He had finally manage to escape Acacious's grasp. Well, they had called a draw, since they were both pretty beat up.

She sighed, "Fine fine. Let's go." She stepped back, and all of them lined up, gems settled about their necks. Sarah with black, Cole with blue, Mike with yellow, Dray with red, Eve with a clear gem, or white, and Acacious following with orange. Automatically, all of them crossed their arms across their chests and shouted, "Anibattle...." Then, arms were thrusted diagonally downwards, slightly distant from their bodies, "Synthesize!"

Each were surrounded in a glow of their color, before fading to reveal themselves. To begin with, Sarah stood, donned in tight, black leather pants, and a mid-drift, black leather, lace up tank top covered her bodice. Black boots rested on her feet, and her brown hair was streaked in black, several places. Like, tiger stripes. To top off her accessories, a chain belt wound it's way around her waist, each small loop carrying a small kobutan, or a spike. Each arm, from the wrist to the elbow was coated in a thick silver cuff, and the rest of her bare, left arm, was wound in black bandages.

Cole stood, now dressed in black baggy pants with blue swirls tainting them. A light blue, long sleeved shirt tppped him off, and to overlay it was a short-sleeved shirt of silver chainmail. One one hip rested a short sword, and the other seated a dagger. Each cheek was now painted with a blue triangle under his eyes.

Mike, another male, yellow ranger, had on black pants, lined in yellow thread, and a short sleeved, yellow shirt, which a black, long-sleeved, fishnet shirt residing underneath it. Each wrist carried a thick bracelet, with a matching yellow gem, and tied about his waist was a black belt, and off of it hung two ulaks, or half circle blades.

Beside him stood Eve, dressed in a tight, white mini-skirt, and tall, knee-high white boots. Her top was covered in a white tubetop, and draped over the entire outfit was a long-sleeved dress of chainmail, ending at the end of her skirt. Two katanas were strapped across her backside, in brilliant white cases, and her black hair was done up into a neat bun.

Acacious came next, and his outfit was about the same. Dressed in nearly identical pants as before, black with fire rising from the bottom, it was topped off with a matching vest only, to reveal his chest and stomach, where around his abdomen rested six black tentacles, wrapping themselves around his waist. His black scales were ever prominant, and the black snake that had rounded his neck before was a permanent tattoo, the head ending below his right eye.

And finally stood Dray, the man in red. His pants were a deep crimson color, with black pockets, and two black stripes rounding each leg at the bottom. He wore a tight, sleeveless black shirt, a crimson bird, wings flared, spread across the front. Each hand was covered in a fingerless black gloves, small spikes protruding from each knuckle.

"Dude. That is totally sick." Dustin's jaw dropped.

"No masks." Trent commented.

"No need for them. We're the only real people here." Eve shrugged.

"You guys look like a cross between mid-evil times and gothic punk." Ethan glanced them over.

Sarah shrugged, as her wings slowly unfolded and stretched out. She was getting tired of holding them back. Now, at their full length, each wing was about as long as she was tall. Everyone gawked in amazement, until she furled them back up again, "Want to see our animal friends?"

Nine heads nodded eagerly.

She snapped out, "Vast!" With a flicker of her amulet, the creature appeared in all it's splendor beside her. Standing six feet tall, and nearly twenty feet from nose to tail tip, the creature was horrifying. A dark, brownish red skin covered the ancient dinosaur, and it's back was etched in scraggly stripes, from it's back bone, down it's sides. A wicked head held a maw full of large teeth, and both feet carried a massive, curved claw.

With a hiss, it snapped it's jaws lightly, and cocked it's head, one yellow looking eye peering at the audience it carried.

"Ash!" Came Mike's cry, and with a flicker, appeared the three headed beast beside him. Smaller than it's fabled size, it stood two and a half feet tall at the shoulders, black in color, bodies and heads resembling a pitbulls. Each head had flaring, red eyes, and large, saliva dripping teeth curved over the skin of the jaws.

"Fathiel!" Cole's bonded appreaded beside him, a snow leopard in appearance, shoulders reaching a height of three feet, wicked blue eyes peering out from underneath large ears, a tuft of featheratop each of them.

"Lana!" The gorgeous unicorn appeared beside Eve, standing sixteen hands high and pure ivory, gigantic, two foot long, golden horn spiraling from it's forhead. Long white mane, and white feathered, or furry feet, accented the large beast.

Acacious smirked as he called his creature forth, "Asonyth." Appearing beside him was a massive, fifteen foot long snake, with enormous black feathered wings expanding from alittle below it's large head.

Finally, Dray called his forth, "Lycea!" A screech, nearly as bad as Kira's when she chose to use her ability, caused everyone to cover their ears as the creature appeared. The pheonix resembled a Great Heron, but stood with a regal head reaching a height of five feet. Orange, red, and yellow feathers blended in to make the plumage of this creature, wispy tendrils extending from it's wings giving the bird a frail appearance. It's tail was extremely long, nearly four feet in length, of long, floating tendrils. A fluff of feathers atop the head resembled a crown, and beady black eyes lay full of fire, watching each and every person with great interest.

Sarah surveyed the shocked teens before them, and then smirked, "I bet you're wondering why, exactly, we need your help, huh?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I know, it's a little redundant in description and stuff, but this way I don't have to do it all in the next chapter, etc. Well, mostly everything is introduced. There will be much action in the next chapter. Yus yus.. Sorry this was out so late. School started, and I got caught up in things. Review please!


	3. Time to Split

Next chapter. I've got amajor headache right now, but I'm as bored as a stupid brick, so I decided to write. Thanks for the new reviews, and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. h yeah, and I don't own Sherlock Holmes etc...

Just A Bit Early

Chapter 3: Time to Split

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ummm Sarah. Hate to like, burst your explanation bubble and all, but we've got company. Again. Charken must be tracking the new energy signatures."

Sarah whipped her head around towards Eve and cursed aloud, "How many?"

"Atleast 6 score."

"That's over a hundred!" Mike yelped.

"No shit Sherlock. Ok. Here's the deal. Those of you who can morph, morph. We'll split into groups. I need two volunteers to stay behind with me. We'll take the brunt of the force."

"I will." Hunter and Trent said in unision, as they stepped forward. Both shot eachother glances, before their eyes were redirected towards Sarah.

She nodded, "Good. Then pair off. Cole, take Tori and Blake, and head towards the West. Mike, you're with Shane and take the east, Dray, take Dustin and the south, Acacious, take Conner and Kira and southeast, and Eve, take Ethan, southwest. It'll cause Charken to split up his army. His main point of attack will be me, so guys, keep running, until you reach a safe spot to fight back. If things get too tough, radio in for either me or Acacious. We'll get there in a flash. Got it?"

They nodded, and all eyes were sent to see the creatures heading towards them, perhaps only five hundred feet away.

"Go!" With that signal, they split, and took off running.

Sarah turned her attention back at the Crare, which upon seeing the rangers split, split themselves, a small section taking after each ranger group.

Trent and Hunter stepped forward, and Sarah glanced towards them both, "Trent, morph. Hunter, come here."

A bit confused, the crimson ranger stepped forward.

"Hold your hand out."

He did, without question.

She lifted her hand to allow her fingertips to lightly brush against his palm. With a flicker of light, a morpher, identical yo his old one, appeared. Before he could question what had happened, she spoke up, "I don't have time for explanations. I didn't have time to restore everyone else's power. We'll need it the most. Both of you. Morph. Now."

Trent nodded and stepped back, his arm raising upwards. With a glow of white light, his morpher appeared upon his bracelet, "White Ranger, Dino power." And he appeared, fully clothed in his suit.

"Thunder storm, ranger form!" Came Hunter's call, and with a lash of lightning, he appeared in his crimson 'spandex' as well.

A screech echoed, and all eyes diverted to the Crare, and their fast approach. Infact, they were already ontop of them.

Vast dove forward with a terrifying screech, hiss combination, enormous claws slashing and tearing at the hides of his fellow reptilians. The Crare were awesome beasts. Half snake, half wolf, they stood on two hind, furry black legs, or paws, and their upper body with humanoid, with furry arms leading to paws that held wickedly curved blades of various shapes. A canine head with vicious teeth and rotting gums sat below reptilian eyes and enormous, scaley ears. A long snake tail waved behind them, and various scales dotted their pelt. They were a sight to behold, standing at six feet tall, each and every one of them.

Sure, Trent and Hunter had faced monsters similar to these before, but the sheer quantity and viciousness was amazing, and they quickly found themselves outmatched.

Problem was, their suits weren't doing much to protect them. Instead of the usual sparks emitted from when a monster hit them, the armor acted more like weak chainmail, and after a dozen or so hits, the claws began to break through, and then, it wasn't pretty.

Sarah was doing her best to protect them. Lunging to and fro, weilding her weapons. It turns out, her primary weapons were her bracers, which when a button was pushed, a long, thin, sharp metal edged spike protruded out the front past her palm, about a foot long, and out the back, past her elbow, about a foot and a half long.

Hunter dodged a near decapitation from one of the beasts, and dealt it a rattling blow to the head with his staff. He sent the creature down, and it was only replaced by another, which he sent reeling with a lash of thunder energy.

Trent had a serious wound to his right shoulder, which was causing him to faulter in the use of his sword, and Sarah spent most of her time protecting him, knocking away the creatures that threatened his backside. That is, until she saw the predicament Hunter was in.

A Crare had knocked the crimson ranger to the ground, and now four or five surrounded him, each prodding and slamming their weapons down, as he fiercely tried to fend them away with his thunder shield. Lunging forward, she pierced one directly through the neck, causing it to gurgle a scream, blood spraying from the wound, to splatter nearby occupants.

She quickly took care of two more, but before she could reach a fourth one, she was struck viciously across the lower back, where her skin was left bare. The pain was mind-numbing, despite the instant healing from her immortal blood. A screech of anguish caused her to glance Vast's way, just as she was struck with another jab of pain, to her left shoulder, where Vast had been slashed violently.

Gritting her teeth, she shoved forward and flanked the now standing Hunter.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." He nodded her way, "You ok? I saw you stumble."

"It's nothing."

They had taken out more than a score, and yet they still kept coming, and coming, with atleast twenty five left.

x.x.x.x.x. Meanwhile .x.x.x.x.x

Cole, Tori and Blake stopped for a breather. They had already fought a tough battle against ten of the monsters, and won, but had continued running, in fear that more would come. Tori and Blake, unable to morph, had sustained massive injuries, and stumbled along, bleeding furiously from various wounds. Cole himself had a gash across his right leg, which caused him to stumble from time to time, resulting in his Felinix, Fathiel, to limp as well.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Mike and Shane were caught in a heavy battle against only five of the creatures. Mike was fighting to keep Shane out of reach of the Crare, since the former red ranger had sustained a slight head injury, and was a bit dizzy on his feet. As the yellow Anibattle ranger took care of the last one, along side his bonded Ash, he turned his attention to Shane, who was slumped against a tree, having trouble breathing.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, Dustin and Dray had found themselves in quite the predicament. Two Crare had snatched ahold of Dray's pheonix and were torturing it, causing the ranger to writh and squirm in agony. Dustin, filled with a sudden urge to protect this fellow male, dashed forward in a ninja streak, and dealt one of the offending creatures a massive blow to the head. That gave the pheonix enough leverage to break free with a burst of flame, setting the vile creature still holding it on fire.

With that, they had defeated all of their foes, and were finally allowed a breather. Dustin managed to catch Dray just before the male fell to the ground exhausted, his ranger suit dissapating to his normal clothes.

"Eh. Thanks dude."

"No prob."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Acacious was worried about his sister. Incredibly worried. After twenty years together, they had grown amazingly close, and now, to be so far away from her, was nerve wracking. And now he was stuck defending two of the rangers, Conner and Kira. It was a bit easier, since of course, they could morph, so he didn't need to do much. Especially since ten or so Crare had followed them. A piece of cake for three rangers. Well, not without consequences.

Kira suddenly stumbled and fell to her rear, her ranger suit giving out on her, as Conner lunged infront of the advancing Crare and dealt it a huge blow to the side with his Tyranno staff. Acacious smirked slightly, orange ball of fire flickering within his hand, which he used to destroy an oncoming Crare to his right. And that finished them off.

Conner bent to help Kira up as his suit vanished. Both had sustained minor injuries, but Conner was clearly concerned for Kira.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for protecting me back there."

"No problem."

Acacious rolled his eyes at the obvious 'love' between the two, and then glanced towards Asonyth to his right. The gigantic snake gave a hiss of annoyance, and shook it's head.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Eve and Ethan had it easy. With Eve's enormous unicorn to help them out with it's long, piercing horn, Ethan's ability to morph, and Eve's uncanny ability to teleport and vanish at will, they had dispatched their pursuers with little difficulty. Now they were making their way through the woods, slowly.

"Shouldn't we head back and help out Trent, and the other two?"

"No. We'd only get in Sarah's way. I know better than to have her worry about more of us. She already has too much on her shoulders."

"What does that mean?"

"Well." Eve perched atop a nearby rock, "She was outcasted from 'heaven' or whatever everybody calls it, because she fell in love with a demon. Which demon? The one currently sending all those Crare to attack us. Charken, the guy you're here to help us kill. For some reason, the demons got pissed as well, and Falissi, the ruler of this nightmare world, locked them both here, and turned Charken against Sarah. They've been fighting for a hundred years now."

Ethan frowned, "That totally sucks."

"You bet it does."

"She still love him?"

"Yeah. I think so."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sarah stood, breathing hard, in the middle of all the carnage. Vast screeched a loud cry of victory, and stomped his way over to her. Glancing over his wounds closely, she pressed one hand to his flank, and within instants he was healed. Her attention soon turned to the two that had helped her. Trent had lost his morphing suit a while ago, and had continued fighting with his bare hands. His body was riddled in wounds, and he was barely standing with the support of a tree. Hunter was in as bad as shape, only, he couldn't stand, as the tendon in his right leg had been severed, and the limb no longer functioned.

She headed over to Trent, and smiled softly as he glanced up towards her, breathing hard, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. One hand touched his shoulder lightly, and within moments, his wounds had healed, and his energy was restored.

"Thank you."

He nodded his welcome, "Anytime. I now see why you needed our help."

She nodded back and turned, heading over to Hunter, where she kneeled before him, "You look pretty battered."

"I feel it." He wheezed, "Sorry I wasn't of more help."

Smirking lightly, she slipped her hand, digits lightly carressing his leg, "You were plenty of help. Much needed help. I'm glad you stayed to fight with me." And his wounds healed just as Trent's had.

"You fight well."

"Yeah? It comes from being the Angel of Death... Although, most of the time I just rained down sulfur and created plagues. Heh." She sat back, clearly exhausted, and placed a hand over her amulet. As it glowed faintly, she spoke, "Guys, return to camp. It's all clear. Any who need healing, hurry up. My energy is about depleted."

"I hear you sis." Acacious's voice flickered over the link, and she removed her hand.

It took a coupl minutes for everyone to emerge into the light. Acacious immediately headed over to Sarah, who was being helped up by Hunter.

"You ok sis?"

"A bit tired, but fine." She suddenly glanced to the side, as Mike and Shane came into view, the yellow anibattle ranger supporting the red one.

"Gotta go." She headed in their direction, just as Tori, Blake and Dustin got there, clearly concerned. Hunter headed up the rear.

"What's wrong?"

"He got hit in the head, hard, and eh's having trouble breathing. Better heal him quick Sarah."

With a nod, she placed her hand atop his head, and instantly Shane was able to stand on his own.

"Hey. Thanks."

"No problem." One by one she ventured around, healing each and every one of them. Except Eve and Ethan, both of which had only one or two scratches. As she finished with Cole, her last ranger to heal, she stumbled and fell to her knees, wings spreading in instinct, to balance herself. With a cough, she sprayed blood upon the ground, and within seconds, she was out like a light.

Sarah awoke some time later to find the area completely dark. She was in her tent, well, as far as she could tell, tucked in, with Vast actually curled up beside her, sound asleep. With a soft smile, she caressed the reptiles head with two fingers, before she drifted back off to sleep.

Morning came around, and as always, she she already up and about preparing breakfast by the time everyone else got up. As they all climbed sleepily from their tents, she pointed out a blanket laying nearby where nine sets of clothes were all layed out.

"Ninja rangers on the right. Dino rangers on the left, you'll know who's is who's by the color of the clothes. There's a rack of showers, believe it or not, we have plumbing in the middle of nowhere, with boys to the right of the camp, and girls to the left. Once you're done and clean, and changed, I need to see all of the ninja rangers so I can restore their morphing powers."

Rubbing their sleepy eyes, everyone wandered off. Everyone, that is, except Hunter, who headed her way, "Need any help?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Go shower."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go." She sent him a smile and made a shooing motion.

With a simple smirk sent back, the tall blonde turned and headed after Shane and the rest.

/Funny./

Sarah glanced to her side where Vast stood, perched lightly on his feet, his large head cocked her way.

"What is?"

/How that human seems to want to keep within your proximity./

She blinked, "Wow. Big words for an extinct reptilian beast."

With a sarcastic hiss, the creature shock back, /Yeah? Well atleast I'm not a featherless angel./

That caught a nerve, and he saw the hurt look in her eyes. With a soft grumble, he turned and leapt off, /Sorry./

"Whatever."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

TBC. Yawn. I'm tired. Ok, first things first: /speech/ is thoughtspeak. Their animals can't speak aloud, but they have mental links. Second, thanks for the reviews guys. Third, I'm not that good with fight scenes, so I sorta skimmed over all the major detailing and headed towards the main picture. Hunter and Sarah relationship blossoming rather crappily. It'll get better. Trust me. Until next time!


	4. Back off Lightning Boy

I'm trying to write while im inspired, because I have a knack of starting a story and never finishing it... That will not be the case with this fic, so I'll be dishing chapters out nearly every day unless something serious happens to me, or I get laid up because of school work. So here's the fourth chapter. Oh. New couple added to the entire fray: Dustin and Dray n.n I think they'd be cute together. So yes, that does mean slash or whatever. If ya dun like it, to darsh bad.

Just a Bit Early

Chapter 4: Back Off Lightning Boy

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sarah smiled brightly as Dustin jumped up and down, excitedly waiting his turn to get ahold of his morpher. He was currently last in line, and she had just finished up with Shane, and was now on Blake.

"Hold out your hand."

Obediantly the black haired male did so, and she placed her hand lightly atop his. A faint glow occurred, and she removed her limb to reveal his morpher.

"Dude. Awesome."

"My turn!" Dustin lunged forward and eagerly held out his hand.

She burst out laughing, "Alright. Alright. Somebody's eager."

"Yeah. Well. Hunter got to morph yesterday, it's my turn, that's all. Gimme gimme!"

Fingers brushed against his hand, and with a flicker of yellow, his morpher appeared, "There you go. Have fun."

"Whoo!" Dustin dashed over to the others who were currently admiring their restored powers.

"Breakfast everyone!" Sarah called from over at a nearby table, that suspiciously, wasn't there before. Set upon it was a variety of cereals, a platter of eggs, ham, bacon, toast, butter and so forth spread apart, with a set of paper plates on one side, and drink cups with several choices at another. Including coffee.

"Dude. I totally didn't see this a minute ago." Conner rubbed his head.

"For once, you're not hallucinating. I didn't see it either." Ethan pointed out.

"That's because Sarah conjured it up."

"You make me sound like a witch Cole." She shot him a glance, and he stuck his tongue back at her. Rolling her eyes, she directed her gaze to the others, "Eat up. We have major war planning today."

She didn't have to say that twice. Within seconds, half the food was gone, and everyone was chowing down. Well, everyone except Acacious, Sarah and Eve. Kira shot Eve a peculiar glance, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Ghosts don't eat." She sent her a smirk, "I feed off moonlight."

"Uh...Oh... What about them?" She pointed at Sarah and Acacious, who sat together, and seemed in deep conversation.

"Sarah's immortal, so she never has to eat. Besides, she's technically not even a real human. She doesn't have human organs. She's like a blank hole. Her body doesn't even need food, or water, or anything. Even if she could digest it, she wouldn't be able to taste it. As for Acacious, he ate last night. He feeds off, well, it's disgusting, but, he drinks blood to survive."

Kira frowned, "Like a vampire?"

"Sorta."

Sitting, elsewhere, was of course, the entire Ninja group conversing. "So Hunter... What all happened yesterday?" Tori sent him a glance.

"Huh?" He looked up from his food and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She means, how'd you do against all those evil things, and what did you think of them?" Shane asked him.

He finished the food off his plate and leaned back against the tree he was sitting under, "There was nearly fifty after us, and there's no way I would have survived without being able to morph. No. Scratch that. I wouldn't have survived without her being there." He sent a meaningful look Sarah's way.

"Ah. She saved your ass, didn't she?" Dray commented from his position beside Dustin.

"Yeah. Several times."

"She does that alot. Takes the brunt of everything. She thinks it's her fault we're all here, so she does her best to keep us safe. Really takes a toll on her sometimes. Especially since we're mortal, and she isn't so we actually constantly need her help in battle and healing."

Tori frowned, "Why does she blame herself?"

Dray raised an eyebrow, and shot Cole a glance. The blue ranger shook his head, and Dray shrugged slightly. At that moment, Eve popped up next to them, and leaned up against her fellow red ranger, "Go on. Tell them. I told the blue Dino Ranger yesterday."

"You what?" Mike snapped, "Dude. Sarah's going to be pissed."

"What am I going to be pissed about?" They hadn't noticed her approaching them, so they were caught completely off guard as she came to stand behind Mike, her arms crossed.

"Well....uh... Eve did it!" Like a child, he pulled the common switch the blame, and pointed a finger at Eve.

The ghost merely shrugged, "I told Ethan about Charken and you. I'm pretty sure he's told the other Dino rangers, so I figure, why not tell these guys?"

"I'm confused. Who's Charken?" Dustin rubbed his head.

"Charken's the demon you guys have been brought here to help us kill. You know, the guy sending all those Crare after us." Eve filled them in.

Sarah was abnormally quiet. The subject hadn't been brought up in a while, and now, faced with the fact of admitting there was some sort of connection between her and the person trying to kill them all, to these new rangers, was not something she looked forward too. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair, "Whatever. Fill them in if you want to. Eve. I need to speak with you."

Without a word, the white clad female stood and followed Sarah towards the main part of the camp. All of the Ninja's eyes turned towards Dray, expectantly.

The red ranger shrugged, "Ok then. Sarah used to be the Angel of Death right? Well, she acted like the Grim Reaper almost, although, she was a welcome sight, except for the black wings. A hundred years ago, a couple months before she was sent here, she fell in love with a demon. Charken, the one in this realm. And he fell in love with her. Since love between angels and demons is forbidden, she lost her current status, and was outcasted, loosing her feathers."

"Yeah. And the demons weren't so pleased either. Some bitch was hired to punish Sarah, so Falissi, Acaciou's mom, sent her to this nightmare world, and turned Charken against her." Mike finished up.

"So, he's been trying to kill her for a hundred years now?" Shane frowned, "Dude, that's harsh."

A sudden, shrill whistle caught their attention, and all eyes shifted towards Sarah, who stood, hands on her hips, "Finish up eating. I'm calling a meeting in five minutes." Eve had myseriously vanished from her side, and was nowhere to be seen. Nowhere.

As they were cleaning up, Hunter headed over towards Sarah. She was currently carrying on a silent conversation with Vast, who stood perched on two legs, vicious tail lashing behind him. With a sudden chirp, the bird-like Utahraptor sent Hunter a glance and turned, bounding off in long, powerful strides.

"Dude. I didn't mean to scare him off or anything."

"Nah. He went off to find something to eat. Can I help you?"

There was something there. Something in the depths of her hazel orbs that he could not decipher. Something sad, and yet angry at the same time. These two emotions were neighboring strangers, and commonsly seen together, but...it unnerved him, for it seemed to be directed towards him.

"Ummm Hunter?"

She waved a hand infront of his face, and his vision faultered. Rubbing his head sheepishly, he tried to ignore the flicker of dread lingering atop her features, so slight it was hard to see. "Oh. Sorry. Hey. I uh... Wanted to thank you again for saving my butt yesterday. Dray said you do that alot, so I wanted to make sure you knew I appreciated it."

The expression vanished, and dread was replaced with relief, "Heh. You're welcome." She gave a slight smile, "Really. You don't have to keep thanking me."

"I have a question though."

"Hrm?" She glanced toward him, and cocked her head, "What is it?"

"How old are you?"

She burst out laughing, only to stop at his expression. He hadn't expected that sort of reaction, "That's wuite a personal question."

"No.. I was just... I mean... A hundred years, and you look only eighteen, maybe seventeen. I was just....uh...curious."

"I know. I know. I'm currently many thousand years old. I was, however, made to model a teenager, so I never aged past this point. And let me guess. Your next question is: What is God like?" She paused a moment, and his face told her that she was right, "I really don't want to get into religion with anyone. People are rather touchy about that fact. So let's just, not ok?" Before he could say anything, she glanced at the watch on her hand, "Eh. Meeting time." With a quick smile, she flounced off.

Hunter went to follow, only to be shoved back viciously by a pissed of Acacious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Lao demon spat.

The ninja raised his arms defensively, "Dude. I don't know what you mean."

"You know perfectly well! Don't even fucking think about touching my sister. Get any fucking thoughts out of your head. Now."

"Hey." Hunter shot back, "You're her freakin brother. What the hell do you care?"

Acacious narrowed his eyes, and the snake about his neck hissed and writhed in anger, "It's not like that you imbecile. Dray told you the fucking story. Do you want to get her killed? Do you want to die?"

"I don't fucking get you man. Spit it out."

The demon's voice lowered to a dangerous level, "That bastard is still in love with her. If you start trouping after her like some god damn love sick puppy, you'll get yourself not only killed by him, but by me. Plus, you'll get her in a whole fucking boatload of trouble, especially if she falls for you. So just back off lightning boy." He sent Hunter reeling with a shove, and turned, heading off.

Seething in anger, the thunder ranger snapped back, "Thats thunder you fucking asshole."

"Bro. What's going?" Hunter turned to find Blake behind him, a concerned expression littering his facade.

"Nothing. Just nothing." he snapped back, and headed off towards the group gathering, Blake trailing behind him.

"Where's Eve?" Trent piped up from his position next to Mike. He was still saying the names with hesitation, for he was slow to accept others as friends, and all of this had happened quite quickly for him.

Sarah, who had taken to head of the meeting, and was sitting perched atop a large rock infront of them all, glanced towards Trent, "I sent her off to recruit one more person to help us out. He owes me a few favors."

Finally, something donned behind a vacant Kira's eyes, and she yelped, "That reminds me! You guys brought us here, and now only Dr. O is standing between Mesogog and his goons!"

"Oh man.. You're right... What if something's happened by now?!" Ethan yelped out.

"You've got to send us back!" That was Conner, of course.

Dray groaned, "It's about damn time they thought about that. Great ranger instinct." He muttered sarcastically.

"Calm down. Believe me. No harm has come to your advisor, or the Earth. The Earth works on a different time scale than this place. One hour of your time is one month here. Technically, you've only been in this realm for about two of your minutes." She reassured them.

"Wait. So that means..." Ethan did the calculation quickly in his head, "If you break 100 years into months, and then divide those twelve-hundred months into quantities of 24 hours, then you've technically only been here for fifty days!"

"And....." Tori started.

"Yeah. It took you guys about a year to actually get here. After Eve tossed you the marble. Since she can only really materialize in the existing world once a year without seriously being depleted in energy, we had to wait a while to get the Dino rangers."

"Ah man... I feel terrible." Blake groaned, smacking a hand to his head.

Sarah sighed and shook her head, "No need too. We thought it would take that long. However, lucky for us, we didn't have to wait another year for the Dino rangers."

"But you sent Eve back already." Ethan noted.

"Yeah. I did, and I regret doing so, but we really need this one last guy." She glanced at her watch, "She should be back too, within the next three or four hours. So, let's get down to business."

She gave a weak smile, "We've had a plan for some time now, which will enable us to destroy Charken. However, we lacked the man power until now. Acacious had Asonyth scout out Charken's castle. How? I don't even know. Two days from now, Charken will need to feed. He feeds at the end of every month. Yeah, you're probably thinking, so what?"

She paused a moment, "He doesn't eat like a normal person, duh, since he is a demon. Instead, he feeds off energy from the Gorgis not to far from here. The Gorgis is equivilant to a black hole. Where it goes, we don't know. We do know, however, whatever falls in, does not come back, and we're pretty sure they don't exactly live. Anyway, at this time, he's away from his castle, which makes him vunerable. This doesn't mean he will be unguarded." Twirling a lock of her hair in around her finger, she continued, "Ever since I tried this method of attack about fifteen years ago, he's tripled his guard. Now that you're here, he'll most likely have an army milling around, and it doesn't just consist of Crare."

"What else does he have?" Shane inquired.

"Dragons, animal demons, especially Luuka demons, which you really, really need to stay away from. Plus, any imaginary creature you can think of. This is a nightmare world, you know."

She continued. "Our plan of attack is to do so when he is feeding. Once he starts, he cant stop, for fear of loosing all his energy. You see, the Gorgis works both ways. He can take energy from it, but it sucks energy away from the atmosphere. That's why I will be the only one going near it. My energy replenishes itself without need of sleep. We will be divided into groups. Acacious will be in charge of taking care of the dragons and Luuka demons. Do I have any volunteers to go with him?"

"We will." Hunter and Blake piped up, and Acacious immediately glowered.

"No."

Sarah shot Acacious a glance and frowned, "They volunteered. What's with you?"

"Lightning will have no effect on Frion Dragons."

"That's thunder." Hunter hissed.

"But your magic will. You'll take them both. Got it?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Ok then." Sarah glanced among the crowd, "Eve will be leading the battlion to take on atleast half the Crare. Volunteers?"

Automatically, Ethan and Shane raised their hands.

"Perfect. And the other half will be attack by Dray. Volunteers?"

Tori and Dustin raised their hands.

She hrmed softly, and nodded, "Ok then. Cole and Mike will take Conner and Kira to ward off the inside ring of monsters, and Trent, I'm going to need you to watch my back."

The white ranger glanced up, "Me?"

"Him?" Conner frowned, "Dude. Trent always get's the good jobs."

"Conner. Guarding me presents a higher risk of death. I chose Trent because of his performance yesterday. I would have gladly chosen Hunter, but due to his quick volunteering, I have seen that he will indeed by much more needed in the section his is in. Do you accept Trent?"

He nodded, firmly.

"Then I will leave your leaders to discuss their plans with you. Lunch will be right after Eve gets back. I'm going to meet her, and have a chat with our new guest."

It was nearly three hours later when Sarah reappeared at the edge of the forest, Eve and their new 'guest' nowhere in sight. Everyone immediately grouped about her.

"Well, where is he? Or she?" Mike inquired.

Sarah rubbed her head and groaned, "This is so not going to be pretty." She glanced behind her and called towards the foliage, "Eve, bring him out."

Rather reluctantly, the ghst withdrew from the shadows, and behind her came none other than the black armoured freak the Dino Thunder Rangers knew so well.

"Zeltrax?!?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

TBC. Weee.... Sorry this took so long. I've been having horse troubles. Got kicked twice in the right leg, and it hurts....horribly.......x.x I'll get the next chapter out faster. Please review, love yall. Cyas.


End file.
